Life's Little Twists
by missmargo
Summary: Nathan and Haley are together, they are happy, but they end up going through a series of events, or twists in their lives.


Part 1  
  
"isn't it weird Lucas? how things can change so fast", asked Haley James to her best friend forever Lucas Scott.  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" he replied  
  
"i don't know, it was a stupid question anyway."  
  
It had been months since Haley could say that she wasn't happy. She had been dating Nathan for four months now, but things were about to change, and she knew it. She was just afraid to face it.  
  
A few minutes later, after a short talk about his basketball practise, Lucas's girlfried Peyton pulled up to get him. They said goodbye, and Haley was left to think about everything that had happened over the last few months.  
  
It was finally decided, she had to tell him. It was now or never.  
  
Later that evening, Haley had arranged to meet Nathan at his house for a while, and she had just arrived.  
  
"hey," he said with a smile, before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"hi Nate." she replied shakily  
  
They made their way down to his home's basement. When she got down there, to her surprise Haley noticed that Nathan had lit a fire in the beautiful antique wood burning stove in the corner, and set up a nice little sitting area for them right in front of it. Besides all that he had light christmas music playing in the background. He had remembered that it was her favorite thing to do at christmastime, she was almost in tears, it was so perfect.  
  
They got themselves comfortable then, sat together in silence for a few minutes. In her head, Haley was contemplating what to do, in the end she came up with the same thing she always had, she had to tell him. It just wasn't fair, nothing was fair anymore, they had been so careful, but now she knew she had to tell him.  
  
"Nathan, i need to talk to you," she began.  
  
"Sure, but by the way your shaking, this doesn't seem good," he answered hoping she would say a witty remark to it, but when she didn't he knew it was serious.  
  
"Do you think you are a lot like your father?"  
  
"well sure, we are a lot alike, but i hope that you see differences in some ways," he stated, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Ok, well i'm just going to get this over with. Nathan, i found out a month ago, and i just didn't know how to tell you, but..........." she paused, and with tears running down her face, Haley spit out "I'm pregnant," she closed her eyes, and just started to ramble on random things. "I know, this is so weird, we have been so careful, and everything seemed ok, but i guess it just wasn't. I'm really scared, and i don't want to end up like Karen, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but-"  
  
He put his hand over her mouth and replied,"Haley it's okay, everything will be okay, I know i just said that i am a lot like my dad, but i am nothing like him this way, we'll get through all of this, and everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
They just layed there hugging for a few minutes, and for the first time in a month, Haley finally felt sure that everything would be okay, no matter what happened  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 2 -  
  
Haley woke up a few hours later, she didn't even remember when she fell asleep, but to her that didn't really matter, she was still lying there in nathan's protective arms. The fire had been redused to coals, so she firgured Nathan had fallen asleep too. She was wrong.  
  
"hey hales, sorry, did i wake you? I tried not to move, that's why the fires dying" he said, surprising her  
  
"oh,you should have just moved, i should get home anyway," she replied trying to get up.  
  
he pulled her playfully back down and said "It's okay, i called your house and told your mom that you fell asleep here, she wasn't happy, but she also said, just let her sleep."  
  
"ok" Haley replied with a smile "I don't really want to leave anyway"  
  
"Good, becasue you aren't" Nathan said as he stood up to add another log to the fire "I've been waiting for you to wake up, i've been thinking this whole time"  
  
"go ahead"  
  
"Ok, first, I don't really know what to do, we need to tell our parents but i don't know how, first i thoguht you tell your parents and i tell mine, but we shoud try to be there for each other. Then i thought we could go to one of our parents first, probably mine because they wouldn't be as surprised, since it's me, then go see your parents, but then i thoght, that your parents would go and kill me and my dad. So finally i came up with the solution that we do it in public, where they can't yell so much at each other, and we tell them at the same time. Unless you have a better idea"  
  
"No, i never got past the fact that i had to tell you, everyone else would just be like a breeze for me" Haley replied.  
  
So it was settled, they decided to get together the next saturday night. Nathan had a game Friday so, it would have to be Saturday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday night, Nathan was over at Haley's house trying to convince her that she should just come on the school bus  
  
instead of the coachliner.  
  
"It's ok, i'll be fine, besides, i have to shower before i go" Haley insisted  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright," he finally gave in "i'll cya then"  
  
"okay, but i'll probably miss warmup, that ok?" She asked  
  
"Ya just as long as you see me show my wonderful skills during the game" He joked  
  
They laughed, then kissed goodbye and he went down toward the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Haley was ready to go, but she was running late. She ran down to the bus station, she got to the counter to see the same guy she saw everytime she took the bus places. She was running late so she asked nicely if she could go on without filling out some stupid forms.  
  
"Well, I do see you almost every week, and I know the driver knows you so, ya here take the ticket, but you won't be in the database, you won't really be remembered as a passenger on tonights trip." he replied after she tried to convince him.  
  
"thank you so much," she quickly yelled over her shoulder as she ran.  
  
She got on the bus right on time and the driver recongnised her, so he had no problem with her being there.  
  
She got on and the bus was practically full "can i sit here please?" she asked an elderly lady near the back  
  
"oh sure sweetheart" she said while she picked up her purse.  
  
It was going to be a long ride so Haley got out her discman, but just as she was going to turn it on the lady started to talk to her. "SO, what's a young girl like you doing on a bus, are you coming or going?"  
  
"Well i'm going, but i'm going to be right back after my boyfriends basketball game" Haley answered slightly annoyed, but as they got to talking, she forgot all about her discman, she was too far into conversation with this lady. She even found herself confiding in her about everything, it really was easier to talk to a stranger than to talk to anyone she knew.  
  
They were getting close to the nearby town that Nathan was playing at when things got bad, there was a dead animal in the road, so teh driver decided to swerve.  
  
"Hold on everyone," he called, probably because all the people except for haley on this bus were all older than 50.  
  
When the bus swerved it hit a large patch of ice, and started to slide toward the edge of the highway, which was a scary thought becasue they were right at the edge of a steep rocky hill.  
  
The driver lost all control and the bus tumbled over the side of the cliff, this was worse than any of the people on the bus expected when the driver said hold on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 3 - "BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRR" the horn went off signalling that the teams were to go meet with their coaches, Nathan was wondering what had happened to Haley, but figured, that the bus was just delayed.  
  
Lucas, who normally wouldn't care, but lately they had been geting along, noticed that Nathan was searching, obviously for Haley, and he quietly said "don't worry, the roads were pretty bad, they probably had to drive slow."  
  
The first part of the game began, and in a few minutes, Nathan really started to believe that Lucas was right. So he just played to his best.  
  
At half time Nathan realized that he was well on his way to beating not only his own, but his dad's scoring record too, this was a great night, and with that he forgot to check to see if Haley had arrived, which she hadn't.  
  
The second half was just as great, Nathan was 10 points away from his own, and 16 from his dad's record, but for some odd reason, Whitney called a time out, and as he walked over to the bench he saw Karen, Lucas's mom standind there. What could this be about.  
  
Whitney started with his normal pep talk, about how great they were doing, and how proud he was, but Nathan just could not focus on that, Lucas and Karen were a few steps away whispering. This really was odd behavior.  
  
If this wasn't strange enough, he noticed his mom and dad walking down the bleachers toward him, (he was now really worried, becasue his parents never wanted to be near each other since his mom had thrown his dad out, and Nathan decided to live with her).  
  
He took a few steps toward his parents when Lucas grabbed his arm.  
  
"Nathan i gotta talk to you" He bagan, he was shaking, but this wasn't like an adrenaline rush shake, he was scared. "Earlier there was a bus comign from Tree Hill to here, it was the only one comign this way, so Haley must have been on it, but it went over the side of a steep slope."  
  
Nathan felt the world crumble beneath him, Haley, his Haley, was she alright.  
  
"There were no survivors, everyone on the bus was accounted for," Lucas finished his eyes full of tears, and after giving in to it, he cried. Nathan, just like Lucas's had tears in his, eyes, but he didn't even try to hold them back, he burst out crying infront of everyone, but he didn't care, he would run around the court naked if it meant he had his Haley back.  
  
"Nathan, we heard too," said the soft voice of his mom, as weird as it was, he just leaned on her shoulder and cied, just like he had when he was about 3 and had scrapped his legs all those times.  
  
"Nathan, son, it isn't normal for men to cry, dry off your eyes," This was the cold voice of his father  
  
"Shut up Dan," stated Deb, she was getting angry. "Nathan, ok, I called the coachliners and they searched up her name, but they found that the last time she was on a bus was 2 weeks ago. But then they found that an extra ticket had been sold, without the proper paperwork. I'm sorry Nathan but it must have been her."  
  
No Matter how small the chance, Nathan thought to himself, she could still be alive. So he turned toward Lucas and the rest of the team, just as he was about to run off, a strong hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"No Nathan, you have a huge chance here, you could beat yours and my record in one night, i forbid you to go, i forbid you to give up this chance." His father said, no hurt for Haley at all.  
  
Nathan knew his dad was strong, but Nathan was in love, he had to get to Haley. He clenched the fist of his free arm, and as hard as he could, punched his dad right in the face.  
  
Everyone was stunned, but Nathan and Lucas just ran, they had to try. They hopped into Lucas's truck and bolted for the highway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got up to where the crash was, and it was a tragic site,there were body bags ready to be put onto the ambulance. They both had to risist the disire to just go and tear each one open.  
  
"Hey boys," Called a commanding voice of an officer "Keep going, this is not pace for you, besides, your in shorts" This was true, they hadn't even changed into their regular clothes before coming here  
  
"Sir, a young girl, 17, she bought the ticket they can't account for, where is she?" Lucas yelled  
  
"There was no girl, all the people on the bus were over 50, and besides, i haven't heard anything about an extra ticket" The officer yelled. Just then he recieved a radio message saying there was a ticket not acconted for.  
  
The officer was too slow, both Nathan and Lucas ran straight down the slope to find Haley. They ran around dodging officers for about 3 minutes, when Nathan spotted her, sprawled out by a tree, it was his Haley.  
  
He ran to her, Lucas aw too, and followed. She was breathing, They looked at each othr, and if by some brotherly connection they both knew that they would be arrested if the cops found them.  
  
Nathan picked up Haley gently ran with her to Lucas's truck, and sped all the way to the hospital. He was almost so sure everything would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 4 -  
  
The Hospital was packed, it was obvious that the bus was not the only big accident, but Nathan and lucas figured, Haley was critical so she would get in fast.  
  
"Oh my gosh what happened to her?" asked the attendent.  
  
"Car accident," Nathan said. "Pease help her, everyone else in the accident died, i can't loose her, i just can't"  
  
"Okay sir, calm down, a doctor will see her right now, just go sit and wait while your friend answers some questions."  
  
"How old is she?" asked the lady  
  
"17," answered Lucas  
  
"Any major medical concerns? Heart or lung problems"  
  
"None that she told me of, and she tells me everything" Lucas replied  
  
A few more were asked, then she got to the last one, "Could she be pregnant"  
  
Lucas automatically said "No she's not preg-"  
  
"Yes, yes she is" Nathan cut in. How could he forget that Haley was pregnant, through all of this, the thought never passed his mind.  
  
Lucas just stood there stunned, the attendant look from one to the other, she didn't know what to write.  
  
Nathan looked up at Lucas and said "She told me last weekend, we were going to tell everyone else at a dinner tomorrow, sorry Luke, she was so worried about telling me that it probably never croossed her mind that you really could have been a big help. But is doesn't matter now, she's in the hospital, hold onto life, we can't be out here arguing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Nathan and Lucas were getting nonstop calls all nght. Lucas was called by his mom, Haley's mom, Keith, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke (who, even though he didn't want to, he still talked too). He Convinced Haley's mom that she'd never get down to the hospital from all the accidents. Convinced his mom that everything was ok, Peyton Keith, and Jake were just supporting him, and brooke, well she just didn't want to look heartless.  
  
Nathan was called, by his mom, his dad, Haley's mom, and Tim. His mom was just being the kind person she was, she even stopped by to give Nathan her car for when he needed to get home, which meant that she would have to drive with Dan, but she was just that nice, his dad was yelling, and him, so he hung up, on him, Haley's mom just wanted to make sure Lucas was telling the whole truth, and not sparing her the details, but they didn't really know the details. Tim, even though he didn't show that he was a nice person, was giving Nathan Moral support, by being funny, it helped a bit.  
  
It had been hours since they heard anything, the waiting room started to clear out, and Nathan and Lucas were dozing off.  
  
"excuse me?" asked a calm voice of a doctor. "Are you the friends of Miss Haley James?"  
  
"Yes that's us," replied Nathan, who had now become completely woken up.  
  
"Is she alright ?" Asked Lucas who was also totally awake now.  
  
"She will be fine, she really hurt her ribs, and I'm sorry to say, but she lost her baby, she is awake, and asking for you guys, well that is if you are Nathan and Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, that's us." Nathan replied, he was so unbelievably happy, except for the baby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got to the room, Haley was lying on the bed, thinking about everything. Nathan, the baby, Lucas, The people on the bus, it was all too much to take in. She refused to clode her eyes, because everytime she did, she saw the crash again.  
  
She looked up to see Nathan and Lucas, they looked like they had been up all night, but guessing by the situation, they had.  
  
"Hi, you guys look terrible" She said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Ya and you should really talk there Hales," Lucas replied, catching onto her idea.  
  
"But i have an excuse." She said with a smile  
  
"Well maybe you do, but you still look like @#%$," Nathan finally said after he finally caught on.  
  
"I can't believe you guys didn't even change out of you basketball stuff, you must have froze"  
  
"Yeah, but you were kinda worth it." Replied Nathan  
  
"What happened to the other people on the bus? are thee alright?" Haley asked suddenly  
  
"No, you were the only one that was found alive," He started "I'm sorry Hales" he added after seeing her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They sat and talked all the next day, between Nathan and Lucas the phones would not stop ringing, but Haley was up for talking to all of them, well except Dan, but he never even asked for her.  
  
Aside from the fact that they were in the hospital, Haley thought, this was practically the perfect day, Nathan and Lucas were not at each others throats, everyon seemed so happy.  
  
Later that day the whole team stopped by. They ended up staying in a local motel because the roads were blocked. It was really fun, they even brought Lucas and Nathan their clothes, their jerseys were starting to smell really really bad.  
  
The doctor told Haley that she would be going home in about a week, so the desision was made, that Lucas and Nathan would be staying for a week too.  
  
It wasn't until that evening, that Haley and Nathan were able to talk about the baby.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nathan, it is so weird, two weeks ago, i would have been happy to know that i had lost the baby, but now, i just can't get over it."  
  
"I know Hales, but i learned last night that we just have to live for what we have when we have it, and right now, i have you, and that's what i need"  
  
Part 5 -  
  
Haley sat with Nathan for a few minutes longer. It wasn't fair, she had another secret to tell him, this was the second in 3 weeks, and it wasn't fair.  
  
"Nathan, I know you just said that you wanted to live for now, but I have to tell you something else that I asked the doctor not to tell you. The accident not only caused me to lose the baby, but he told me that I have almost not chance of having any kids ever. I am so sorry, I can't ask you to stay with me." Haley said as she cried her heart out.  
  
"Hales," he began, but she wouldn't stop crying "Hey Hales, come on, I don't care, there are a million kids in the world who need good families, if and when we ever want a family, we can give one of them a family."  
  
"Thanks Nathan, but are you really looking that far into the future?" She replied drying her tears.  
  
"Yeah, of course, I really want to marry you someday."  
  
"Wow Nathan, you know before, when we said you are like your dad? You really aren't at all" Haley said out of nowhere.  
  
"That's one of the best things you ever said to me." Nathan answered.  
  
They just stayed there for hours in each others arms, everything was fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next week Nathan stayed the whole time, Lucas had to go home after three days becasue he had a major exam he had to take, and if he didn't he wouldn't be able to play, so Nathan and Haley had to convince him to go. After a week Nathan was all ready to take Haley home.  
  
They got to the highway, and a fork in the road. One way was the main, shortest way to Tree Hill, and the other was a much longer road, that no one used. They decided on the long road, they wanted some time just to themselves, not anyone else, no nurses no parents, no nothing.  
  
This road went right along the coast, they got half way ther then came across a high cliff right on the ocean, it was the most romantic place they had ever been.  
  
They decided to stop for a little while, everything was perfect. It was the happiest moment of both of their lives.  
  
"Nathan, do you think we could maybe stay here for a while? You know, just me and you." Haley said  
  
"Sure, do you mean just to talk?" Nathan asked puzzled because they had the whole week to talk.  
  
"No, not to talk," said Haley as she moved a bit closer to Nathan.  
  
"Oh, are you sure, you have had a hard week" Nathan replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" she said as she unzipped her sweater.  
  
Nathan gave a big smile, he was really happy, more happy than he had been for practically forever. Everything was perfect, he didn't want anything to change, but things were difinetly going to change soon.  
  
He slipped the sweater she was wearing, off her body. He did it slowly, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She wasn't Payton, who din't really care how the did it, they just did. But with Haley, everything was different, he wanted to be a better person around her, she could do that to you.  
  
"Are you okay?" Haley asked when Nathan paused for a few minutes  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about you" He replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay," Haley said, just ask she started to unbutton His pants.  
  
"Oh Haley, I don't have any well protection," Nathan shot out after he slipped his hand under Haley's bra  
  
"Um, Nathan..... are you really that clueless," she said with a laugh  
  
"Oh right, sorry" He said, a little confused, but still understanding what was going on  
  
"Yeah," she laughed.  
  
They stayed here for about half an hour, then it started to get late, and snow started to fall, it was the perfect winter scene. But they decided to drive before it got to late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived back in tree hill an hour later, the roads were just getting bad, but everything was okay.  
  
When they got to Hale's house, she didn't want to get out of the car, she was alright, and she didn't feel like doing the whole "I'm okay" thing with her mom and dad, but she knew she had to.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" she said, not wanting to leave  
  
"yeah, you be careful though," he began, "you will have to survive without me though."  
  
"I'm sure I can manage" She answered and walked up to the house.  
  
He just watched her go, it was such a bad feeling to watch her leave  
  
Part 6  
  
When Nathan got home everything seemed really quiet for this time of day, no one was home, and he didn't really know what to do, after being around Haley for so long, he just found everything else boring.  
  
He decided to make himself so KD then watch some b-ball. It wasn't for another 3 hours until his mom got home, but strangely, his dad was with her.  
  
Oh no, he thought to himself, she didn't cave into him did she, but she looked like she had just been cring, so this couldn't be it.  
  
"hey Nathan, how's Haley?" His dad asked  
  
"Like you care," Nathan replied with a smirk "why are you here anyway. Mom, don't tell me you gave into him?"  
  
"No Nathan we are still apart," his Mother began. "Since I kicked your father out of the house, we secretly have been getting a divorce, today we got it finalized and we went to court. So here's the agreement we came up with: Me and you can still live here, just as long as every second weekend you will be going to your father's house."  
  
Nathan was shocked, "What? I really just need some time for me right now," he tried to sound like a relatively okay person.  
  
"Yes I know son, that's why you will not be coming over until two weeks from now" Dan said, "If that isn't long enough, then I will let you stay somewhere else for those weekends."  
  
"Okay" Nathan said, a little surprised by his Dad's actual kindness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was finished with the 3rd degree from her parents, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They were mainly concerned with her condition, and why she took so long coming home, she just said that he drove slow so she wasn't going to get hurt, but her parents saw through it a little bit.  
  
She finally had the chance to reflect on the whole week she had. It started as one of the scariest of the times she ever had, but it ended as a great week. She really cared for Nathan so much, she might even love him. But things just might be moving to fast for them. Finally she had some peace in her life, everything was okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been four weeks since They had come home from the hospital, nothing had changed between the two of them, but Nathan's new thing with his dad was going to be tonight, since it was friday. And Haley figured things were going to be weird.  
  
It was right after school, Haley was going to try to find Nathan to ask if he was going to be at the dance that night, It was promised ot be teh best one yet. A girl in the town apparently knew Mandy Moore, and she was going to come. Haley got to Nathan's locker when she heard a conversation she didn't want to hear.  
  
It was Tim "So nate, are you really sure you want to do this, he is your dad, and you only have to see him every second weekend."  
  
Then it was Nathan "Come on man, you can't possibly think that I could stand being near him right now, i only need a few weeks."  
  
Nathan and Tim started to walk towards where Haley was, Nathan spotted her, and she just shook her head and went outside.  
  
"Haley, Haley" She said while running after her. "It's not what you think, you don't know what it's like to spend time with a person who thinks you are pefect at something, it is so hard to live up to him."  
  
"Nathan, in case you didn't notice, everyone in my world thinks I'm this pefect person at everything, and I'm not, so ya I'm sorry Nathan that I can't *understand* what your going through." Haley sceamed back at him  
  
"It's not like that Haley, you wouldn't understand, your family isn't having any problems at all, you just can't understand, I can talk to Tim, he's been through it."  
  
"Nathan, why can't you just have a little faith in me, I can help you."  
  
"No Hales, you can't"  
  
"Fine, then Nathan, just don't trust me, go away."  
  
"Wait Haley, no, I don't want to break up like this"  
  
"Too late! See you at the dance" She finished as she slammed her house door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she arrived at the dance, Haley went straight for Lucas and Peyton, she figured they could help her avoid Nathan.  
  
She first spotted him on the dance floor, he was with Brooke, surprise surprise, the Sl*t had moved in already.  
  
Mandy Moore, had not arrived yet, Wendy, the girl who said she was coming, said the plane had been delayed.  
  
After an hour of watch him all over brooke Haley decided to approach Nathan.  
  
"Hey Nathan, how's it going? I see you have gotten yourself crazy-glued to Brooke, wow what a surprise." She said with a bit of hurt in her voice, but she was too mad to care.  
  
"Oh go away Haley" Nathan shot back at her, he was obviosly drunk.  
  
"No Nathan, not until you talk to me," Haley said, her strength coming back to her voice. "What were you going to do to your dad? and did you do it?"  
  
"None of your business, and no we didn't" He yelled in her face.  
  
"ARRGGHH, you are the most stubborn and terrible drunk, I've ever met," she screamed back, as she started to walk away.  
  
"No Haley you shut up." he said, grabbing her arm really hard. "You are the most so called *innocent* person I have ever met."  
  
Lucas saw what was going on and went to break it up, before his drunk brother really hurt her, "Nathan, let go of her" he yelled just as Nathan gave Haley a small push which made her fall over.  
  
Haley ran off and Peyton followed her, she hoped she was alright.  
  
"Oh Haley, your bleeding" She said shocked, as went backstage ater Haley. 'Here, I'll help you" she finished off as she helped Haley with a new bandage.  
  
"Thanks, I just can't understand why it is bleeding, the doctor said it should be clear by now" Haley stated confused.  
  
Just then Mandy Moore walked into the room, she really was here, it was an amazing thing to meet someone famous.  
  
Haley had an idea, but it was asking a lot, from Mandy Moore, but what did she have to lose. Mandy said yes, it was a great idea, and Nathan couldn't be mad after this.  
  
A few minutes later Haley stepped onstage as the music stopped. She looked around and began to speak  
  
"Hello evryone, I'm Haley James, and I just wanted to say something to a really important person to me, I hope you get what I mean."  
  
Just then music started to play to Mandy Moore's song "Have A Little Faith in me," and Haley began to sing.  
  
"When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Let my love throw a spark  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so easily  
  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me  
  
And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
(right now Mandy Moore appeared on stage to sing with Haley"  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
  
Expecting nothing in return  
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
You see time, time is our friend  
  
Cos the rest is the end  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh faith, darlin'  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh, faith"  
  
"okay everyone, I would like to welcome Mandy Moore to Tree Hill high, and I hope that person got my message" Haley said after teh song was finished, she was pumped with adrenaline.  
  
"He did" Said Nathan as he walked out on stage. "And he is really sorry about everytihng, and he hopes that you will forgive him, because he does have faith in you."  
  
This was such a wonderful moment, Haley sarted to cry. And Mandy Moore started to sing her song Only Hope.  
  
Part 7 -  
  
Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and he took her backstage.  
  
"Oh my gosh Nathan, that was the most romantic thing you have ever done!" Haley enthusiactically, sadi as she just stood there.  
  
"Well I was being a jerk, and you are the only person I really need in my life right now, and I couldn't loose you, I would have lost control." Nathan whispered into her ear.  
  
Later that night, Nathan invited Haley to stay with him at his dad's house for the night.  
  
"Nathan, I don't know, my stomach is really hurting me lately, it started to bleed really bad tongiht, and I don't know why. So maybe I'll stay over some other night." She actually regretted saying it after she thought about everything he was going through with his dad.  
  
"I know Hales, I just want you to stay with me, I'm not asking anything from you. And between me and my dad, we have been through a lot of sports injuries, so i can bandage it really well so that it wont come off in the night." He said as he pulled her closer to him  
  
"Are you sure, you might want to work things out with him, before I make things even more awkward for you." She said, giving into his touch. And she saw the adorable look on his face, so she just had to say "oh alright I'll come up, but only because it's you.  
  
They went upstairs to the apartment that Dan had, they came inside, Nathan mouthed her to be quiet, so she was silent, but since they were so silent they heard something else.  
  
"Oh my dad must be watching TV, so we don't have to be quiet ok?"  
  
"Okay" Haley answered, it felt weird to be in a house with only Dan and Nathan.  
  
They got closer to Dan's room and they figured out that the noise wasn't the TV. Behind the door they heard a confushion of moaning and groaning.  
  
Haley saw the look on Nathan's face, and it was murderous, so Haley tried to make him forget about it, she started to unzip her shirt. He obviously noticed, but he couldn't get what was going on in his dad's room out of his head.  
  
"Nathan come on, let's go to your room," but she realized she was being too loud, as the noises behind the door stopped really fast.  
  
Behind the door the voice of Dan Scot was heard "Oh crap, Nathan's home with Haley."  
  
The next voice they heard was not only disturbing, but also, a very very awkward one "What, I thought you said he wold go over to her house?"  
  
"I thought they would"  
  
Then the door opened and there right in front of Haley and Nathan stood Dan Scott, and Brooke!  
  
"Slut!" Yelled Nathan, he grabbed Haley and they ran outside to his car.  
  
"Just as they were about to pull out of the parking lot Dan could be heard out of his window "Nathan Wait!" But he was drowned out by Nathan's radio. They sat in silence all the way to Nathan and Deb's house.  
  
"What are you doing here Nathan?" A tired and most likely just woken up Deb. "You are supposed to be at your dad's, Hi Haley."  
  
Haley waved and nathan started to talk. "We went over there, i just couldn't stay, I don't really want to tell you what happened, but i think i may have to sumtime soon"  
  
"It's okay Nathan, I'll call him and tell him your here and your safe, then Haley can use the phone, since I'm sure your parents don't know where you are"  
  
"Thanks," Haley mummbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deb got on the phone two minutes later, dialed Dan's number and waited, it took three rings before someone answered and Deb didn't like what she heard "Dan's apartment, Brooke speaking."  
  
"Brooke, as in Brooke from Nathan's school? Put Dan on right this minute."  
  
Nathan and Haley stood from the other room and could still here Deb and Dan yelling over the phone. They looked at each other and things didn't look good. School was going to be a nightmare, between Lucas's new hatred for Nathan, after what he did to Haley, between that fact that and that he had kissed brooke only hours before his own dad had, it was going to be the week from hell.  
  
Part 8 -  
  
Haley called her parents a few minutes later, they were a bit sceptical about her being at Nathan's for the night, but Deb told them she would sleep in the guest room. Which was on the floor below Nathan, so they let her.  
  
"Can I take a shower?" Haley asked Deb and Nathan after she got off the phone to her mom.  
  
"Sure Haley," Deb answered "Just go upstairs, and to the left, oh wait, you probably know that."  
  
"Yeah but thanks anyway, Um where is the closet with the towels?" she replied  
  
"Oh there is a cupboard in the bathroom, I'll show you." Nathan cut in.  
  
"I think she can manage, Nathan." Deb said "You can help me with the guest room"  
  
"Okay" Nathan mummbled, a little upset.  
  
Haley went upstairs, and went into the bathroom. She took of her sweater, it was freezing in here, but that was probably because it was a huge marble room.  
  
She slipped out of her jeans and stepped out of tehm leaving them on the floor. She unhooked her bra, then slipped her underwear off. She turned on the faucet, almost instantly the water got very warm. It warmed her up fast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nathan, I don't mean to sound like the evil parent, but you know I have to be right?" Deb said after she saw her son's face as he walked into the guest room.  
  
"Yeah I know, It's just...." he paused "never mind."  
  
"Nathan, I know you and Haley are having sex. It is just, I promised Haley's mom you would be in different rooms. Besides, I don't want what happened last time to happen again." Deb said  
  
"How do you know?" Nathan asked surprised  
  
"I heard you guys at the hospital." Deb answered. "I never meant to hear, I just did."  
  
"No it's okay, she lost the baby anyway." he said, his eyes started to water.  
  
"Oh, sorry Nathan, I didn't mean to bring it up," Deb felt terrible. "I just wish you had been more careful."  
  
"We were! I don't know how it happened, it just did, and now I am so mad, that this is how it ended" Nathan screamed, then he pasued for a few seconds. "Sorry mom, it's just that I was mad that you don't trust me at all."  
  
"Nathan I trust you completely, but I just don't want you to get into another bad situation" She replied going over to her son.  
  
"We can't mom! We can't." He was yelling again. "Since the accident she can't get pregnant again, are you happy now?"  
  
"No Nathan, at the time I was so scared that i would not have anything for you when you were born, but now I know that losing a baby would be the worst thing in the world" Deb was feeling so bad for her son now. "And to know that you could never have kids is the worst thing a girl could feel."  
  
"You think I don't know that mom? In case you didn't notice, I can seriously see me and Haley married someday, I could never have kids either, but it doesn't matter, Haley is my everything, we will adopt if we have to, I don't care." Nathan screamed, but he just let go and broke down and fell into his mom's arms. "I'm sorry mum, I never meant to yell, I just don't know what to think anymore, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay Nathan, I know I'll never be in the position that you are, but I'm here for you, I love you. Don't be sorry, it's okay to be feeling messed up once in a while" Deb comforted her son. "Haley can sleep in your room tonight, I don't care, you need her right now, but please don't do anything stupid."  
  
"We weren't going to anyway mum, she is still sore about her stomach."  
  
"Still?" Deb exclaimed, "that isn't normal Nathan, you should go to the doctor with her, that isn't good, and she might be really unhealthy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley stepped out of the bathroom to find Nathan right there. He looked as if he had been crying.  
  
"Are you okay Nathan?" Haley asked  
  
"Yeah, fine now that you are here" He smiled. "My mom knows."  
  
"About the baby?" Haley asked  
  
"About everything." he paused. "She said we should talk things out all by ourselves, no interuptions, so you can sleep in my room tonight,"  
  
"Okay," she replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley slipped on one of Nathan's baggy t-shirts, and as scary as it was, it wasn't as big on her as it was on him.  
  
Nathan noticed too, "why is that so small on you?"  
  
"Thanks Nathan, that's so nice of you." she said sarcastically. "But in case you don't remember, I was four months pregnant just a little while ago, and I really haven't had the time or energy to lose it."  
  
"I'm just kidding Hales." He replied. "You are beautiful, and wonderful."  
  
It took a few hours, but they talked through everything. Nathan forgot about how her stomach was hurting and he rolled over on top of her.  
  
"Nathan get off of me." Haley screamed at him, waking up Deb from the room next to theirs.  
  
"What's going on?" She screamed at them as she ran into the next room. She saw Haley, her side was bleeding so bad, she was crying and Nathan was partly covered in blood too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She drove Nathan and Haley straight to the emergency room at the Tree Hill Hospital. Right away the doctor knew something was wrong, she was bleeding badly, and he needed to know why.  
  
Nathan explained everything to the doctor, all about the bus, the baby and when she lost it, how she couldn't have kids anymore, and of course about that night.  
  
"What exactly did the doctor tell you about her having kids?"  
  
the doctor asked.  
  
"I wasn't there, Haley was in there alone when the doctor told her." Nathan replied.  
  
"Well, Haley is three weeks pregnant. I think what happened was when she was in the accident was that she right away lost the baby, then she went into a new ovulation. Then right after that she got pregnant again."  
  
Nathan and Deb just sat there, they didn't know what to say.  
  
Part 9 - "Can I go see Haley?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, she is awake, and she was waiting for you." the doctor answered. "Oh, and she has somethign the two of you need to talk about, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, I just want to see Haley." And with that, he ran off.  
  
"Mrs. Scott, may I talk to you?" The doctor asked. He was going to tell her everything that Haley wanted to tell Nathan himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Nathan," Haley said as Nathan walked into her room.  
  
"Hey Hales, the doctor just told me, aren't you so happy?" But then he regreted saying that, becasue she was crying. "Oh Haley what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to tell you something Nathan, please don't say anything until I'm done okay?" She began. "First of all, I know I never told you this before, but I Love you with all my heart. I have since I sang to you that night-"  
  
"You didn't have to do that Haley, I was being a jerk, you are too nice." He cut in.  
  
"Nathan, remember how i said not to talk until I was done?" She began again. "I did have to do that, you needed to see that you can have faith in me at all times, you really should. Anyway that's not the point. OKay, I know you know about the baby, but here is what the doctor told me. Okay, since I lost all teh blood the last few weeks, I have been very unhealthy, and that has come out in the baby, the doctor is worried that I might have harmed it, but we can't do anything about it. So first of all, this is the only baby we can have, now or ever. Well not *we*, me-"  
  
"Me too Haley"  
  
She smiled at him, "anyway, if I choose to have the baby, then it might not be okay when it is born. So I don't know what to do, I don't want our baby to suffer, not in any way at all. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that no matter what, our baby will not suffer. He or she will be loved more than some kids will ever be. it really is up to you, I do't want you to not ever have children, but if you are too worried, then don't."  
  
The doctor came in. "Have you two came up wiht a decision?"  
  
Haley looked into Nathan's eyes. 'Yes we have, we want to keep our baby."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley was now eight months pregnant, and it was really easy to tell if you came near ot her. Nathan was being that father who watches her every move, but she wouldn't let him cahnge anything about his life. It took her hours to convince him that it would be okay for them to go to the National Basketball finals in California. The small town of Tree Hill had taken district, state, and now they were going to take the country. It was the against the Los Angeles Team. They wanted this moe than anything.  
  
They had finally decided that Haley and Deb would drive across country three days before anyone else. Deb could have taken the plane with the team and the other parents, but she didn't Want Haley to have to drive herself, or take a bus to California. Besides, Karen and Keith were engaged now, and he wasn't aoud to get the free ticket the rest of the families were getting, and it would be hard for him to pay for it. Deb deicded to give him her ticket, because Haley needed a girl to drive with her to California.  
  
"Goodbye Haley, I LoveYou." he said, as they were about to drive off.  
  
"I love you too, and we'll be fine, don't worry, If you are ever worried, then call, if my cell wont work, then call your mom's we worked out a way to keep at least one on at all times."  
  
"Yep i know." Nathansaid with a laugh. "bye mom!" He called as they drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley and Deb had been in California for two days, they were shopping for baby things, and having a great time. Deb had been a grreat mother figure for Haley after her parents practically disowned her six months ago.  
  
Today the team was getting here, tehy waited at eh airport for twenty minutes when Haley heard her name being called to her as he ran up to her. Nathan grabbed her around the waist, which really didn't work very well lately, but he didn't care.  
  
"How's California?" He asked.  
  
"Good, you wont believe how much stuff we bought for the baby, you wont believe how full your mom's car will be when we go home."  
  
Deb was talking to Karen and Keith. Dan walked up with his new wife, who was barely 24. Everyone thought it was sick, but they couldn't really say anything because only Nathan and Haley actually kept in touch with him at all. Haley did because she had to be supportive toward Nathan. And Nathan becasue he had a new sort of relationship with his dad, not that he really wanted it, but it was his dad. Well, there was someone else who kept in touch with Dan, but this was only becasue his new wife, who was really good at getitng people to do things for her, asked him to. And this person was Lucas. They never were going to be close, but they could actually stand to be in the same room as each other now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two nights later it was time for the game. In the short time of the two days, Tim and Lucas managed to get themselves into trouble. Lucas was in troule with Peyton, becasue a hooker was being a little to nice to him, but they worked that out. And Tim, well he took teh bait that the hooker gave out, and he ended up in Jail. He was bailed out by his dad, but he was barely going to be aloud to pay tonight. So anyway, they were all ready to play. Haley was in the standds of the huge arena. It was where the Laker's played all year, but the national high school final was big enough for this place. The Tree Hill fans only made up about one 50th of the people here, but they were so proud of their boys.  
  
It was a close game. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. It had been a great season for Tree Hill, for the first time they had a perfect season with no loses, and they were even at Nationals.  
  
It was 2 minutes form the end of the second half. Los Angeles was in the led by 7 points. Nathan had the ball and shot a three pointer. 4 points left. Nathan stole the ball, he was trapped between three defends. They were all over him the whole game. He passed to Lucas. who shot another 3 pointer. One point now. The time was winding down. 10 seconds. Jake got the ball... 9.... passed to Tim....8....7... who passed to Lucas... 6...5...4... the defenders were now all over him. He passed to Nathan ...3...2...1... He shoots...... He scores...0..... BRRRRRRRRRRR! the game was over. Tree Hill had won the country. It was an amazing moment. The whole team ran onto the court, and The tree hill fans could be heard over all the booing of Los Angeles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was celeberating in the motel they had checked into. Everyone else who had checked into the motel, had been payed to go to a different one by no other than Dan Scott. Nothing could make this day any better. Well other than the fact that since it was after midnight, it was Nathan's 17th birthday.  
  
Haley was getting a little sick of all the noise, so she went to bed a bit earlier. But as soon as she got into bed she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, and then she felt her water break. It was time! She went to go find Nathan.  
  
As soon as she found him, he took her straight to the emergency room. She had a completely health baby boy two hours later.  
  
"What do you want to name him?" She asked Nathan  
  
"I like the name Jesse." he answered.  
  
"Okay, nurse, we chose a name. It is Jesse Nathan Scott."  
  
Part 10 -  
  
It was a few days later when Haley and Deb arrived home. The whole team had been home for a day. When they got home everyone was there to see them.  
  
After all the fuss Jesse began to get restles and started to cry. Nathan wanted to calm him down, because he hadn't gotten to yet.  
  
It was strange to see Nathan around Jesse, he was like a whole new person. He was just not like himself. It wasn't just Haley who saw this, everyone did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deb made Haley and Nathan promise that they would not miss any school because of Jesse. She was going to look after Jesse during the day.  
  
It was their first day of school on the next day. Thankfully it was a wednesday, which means that it was a short day. Haley wasn't going to get through the day if it wasn't a short one.  
  
It seemed like the longest day of her life. But finally when the last bell rang she got out of the school as fast as she could.  
  
She got to the street down by Nathan's house. when Nathan came up behind her.  
  
"Haley. Hey, some of the guys are going out to celebrate tonight, they wanted me to invite you. Wanna come?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks Nathan I just want to get home to see Jesse. You go ahead though." she replied  
  
"Hey Nathan, whats up?" Called Tim from his car "You guys coming?"  
  
"I am, she doesn't want to" Nathan replied.  
  
"Oh come on Haley, you know you want to. You guys have so much to celebrate. All in one day, your boyfriend won the national basketball game, had a birthday, and you had a baby." Tim yelled from the car.  
  
"Well Tim The game was the night before." Nathan said.  
  
"No it wasn't Nat, the game was over at excatly 12:05, that was because of Tim and him getting arrested." Haley corrected him. "But i'm going to go," she replied  
  
Tim openned his mouth to object, but Peyton just said "Oh just let her go see her kid."  
  
So she went home.  
  
A few hours later she got a strange call form Nathan, she answered, she couldn't hear him say anything, but then someone else yelled to get off the phone.  
  
She did finally talk to him a few hours later, but it wasn't good "Haley it's nathan, we are in trouble, the guys from LA followed us home. they have guns and they already shot Tim in the leg. I need you to call the cops for me. We need help. I have to hurry, I'm hiding in the girls washroom." He stopped talking when she heard another voice. He was mad and she heard him hit Nathan to the ground. Then he spoke to her "If you call the cops, I'll kill him."  
  
She had to call the cops, he shut off the phone, then she called the cops and told them everything. especially what the guy said.  
  
The cops came up to the house an hour later. Tim was found at the bar with minor leg injuries. He would be fine in a day or two. No one else was there. Not even the girls. They figured the guys got scared then they'd find the rest a few days later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cops were wrong. It had been 5 1/2 months since they had heard anything. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Peyton and Brooke were assumed dead. Jake's Daughter Madison was staying with Haley. She was at Deb's, Karen was a wreck, and Dan, well he and his new wife had a baby together. They knew about it when Jesse was born, but they wouldn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a hard few months, Jesse was gowing up, and Haley was trying to balance the babies, and her school work. She was still doing fine, and she had gotten accepted to Duke. She had finally got her life on track, but Christmas was coming, and she had no money at all, she was living off Deb, Dan and Karen.  
  
"Haley!" Called Dan one day at the mall. "I want to talk to you. Okay, me and Kelly want to pay for Jesse and Madison to have a good christmas, we know your life is all about school now, please let us help."  
  
"Oh thank you, I have nothing at all for them." Haley replied so thankful. "Just wish I had help."  
  
"You will always have me, Kelly, Deb, Karen and Keith." This was a new Dan, he had become a lot nicer since Nathan went missing.  
  
"Thanks. But can I ask you something? how is it that they took four grown men. It isn't right."  
  
"No it isn't right. But they had weapons. They couldn't do anything against it," Dan said, and haley began to cry. He comforted her. Even he knew that he had changed. It wasn't fair for her, she had lost almost everything in one night. Her boyfriend, her best friend, and the life she saw in her mind. He wished he could do more for her.  
  
Part 11 -  
  
Haley took the long way home that night, Deb had insisted that she take her car, but she decided not to. It was more comforting for her to walk. She thought about everything, about Nathan, about Lucas, about Jake, Peyton and Brooke, about Dan, Kelly, their new son, he was named after Dan, but his ful name was Daniel Nathan Lucas Scott. Quite a mouthful, but their hearts were in the right place. And finally she thought about Madison, she had no dad, no mom, and she would not remember either of them. It wasn't fair to Peyton's dad either, he had lost his wife and now his daughter. It was weird for Haley, all of the people that were missing she had been there for their families, but in this time, she acted as if she didn't feel at all about it. Dan was the first person who really let her just cry her eyes out to. She was so glad that she had him. It was weird, she never thought she would think that Dan was the person she needed, but he was.  
  
She realized a few minutes later that her home was just in front of her. Nathan's house was now her home. She never figured she would stay there after everything that happened. But this was home for her, Jesse and Madison, as well as Deb.  
  
When she got in the house she found a note from Deb.  
  
Haley  
  
I took Jesse and Madison to the mall, I was going to go get pictures at teh santa booth thing. we should be back in a few hours.  
  
Deb  
  
She had the house to herself, but it's not like she really had a social life anymore, so she put on one of Nathan's old sweaters and went to watch some TV. She ended up falling asleep, but was awoken half an hour later by a weird feeling. She looked around, no one was there. She was just being paranoid. But then she saw it. A shadow outside her window. She gulped. She shadow was long and dark, it couldn't be Deb, she would have a key. Who was it.  
  
She sat still for a moment. She was so confused, and scared all at once. She just sat there praying that she would be okay. The shadow was gone, and the place was silent. It must have been a figment of her imagination. But there was a crash near the front door.  
  
Haley was too afraid now, she ran to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"help,there is someone at my house, I don't know what to do." She called into the receiver.  
  
"Okay we will send someone over in a few minutes." she 911 response worker said into the phone.  
  
Haley hung up, she didn't hear anything until the sirens were close. She was safe. Finally.  
  
They knocked on the door, she happily opened it.  
  
"Hello ma'am we caught the man lurking around your house." Said an officer.  
  
"Thank-you" Haley was relieved.  
  
"He is right here if you would like to ID him, you may know him." He said.  
  
"Okay," Haley replied.  
  
She stepped outside of the door, a young mad was standing by a cop car. He had scraggley clothes and longish matted hair. As Haley got closer she saw who it was.  
  
"Nathan!" Haley screamed when she got closer to him. He looked up.  
  
"Haley." he replied. He looked terrible, he was still wearing his clothes from the day he went missing. His hair had not been brushed since then either. Haley didn't care though. She ran right through all the officers and hugged Nathan so hard. She never wanted to let go, she didn't want to lose him again.  
  
When she did fianlly let go, she cleared everything up with the police, and they left.  
  
"I love you so much Haley, You kept me alive when I was there." He said to her  
  
"And you were the reason I almost died with grief." Haley replied. "What about everyone else?" She asked  
  
"Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke are all fine. I don't know what happened to Tim, is he alright?"  
  
"He is fine, the shot barely hurt him, he is even playing basketball now." Haley replied.  
  
They talked about everything, how Jesse was, about how Madison was here. How Nathan was trapped in some basement for the last 5 months. About Dan and how he had changed. About Nathan's other half brother Daniel. About Deb, everything just came out. They decided to clean him up. She gave him some new clothes to put on, and she cut his hair as best she could, they would have it done in the next few days, but it would do for now. And he took a shower, which was very good.  
  
Time flew by and before they knew it Deb came home unexpectedly.  
  
"Okay Madison, go in ahead of me. Haley is probably asleep by-" She stopped at teh site of Haley, and some guy who's back was not facing her. The guy turned around. "Nathan!" Deb Practically fell over, she was so shocked and overjoyed at teh same time. He told her everything that had happened and he finally saw Jesse.  
  
His son, now six months old, was the most amazing child in the world. Well at least in his eyes. Everything was perfect. Nothing should change, not now, not ever.  
  
Part 12 -  
  
Haley woke up the next morning to find that Nathan was nowhere around.  
  
Deb came into her room. "Aren't you going to get up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, where's Nathan?" Haley asked, confused.  
  
Deb looked at her strangely "Haley, are you okay?"  
  
"Sure I'm fi-" She paused. "It was a dream wasn't it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Haley, I miss him too. I know it's hard." Deb replied as she went up to Haley and started to cry, just like her.  
  
"It isn't fair, not at all. I miss him so much. It just isn't fair." Haley was screaming by the time she finished that statement.  
  
"If you want to stay home for the day, you can. It must be so hard for you. You've been here for everyone else, but you just can't be there for yourself. I think that me and you should maybe just get out of everything for the day." She said "we can just take a drive with the kids, who knows where we'll end up. And who cares."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Haley replied.  
  
Today was friday so they just decided to do a weeknd thing. An hour later they had the kids ready to go.  
  
"Ready?" Haley asked  
  
"Yep, you" Deb asked  
  
"yep, let's go." She smiled and they locked up.  
  
They drove nonstop until they reached New York City.  
  
"Let's stay here for now." Haley said as they came up to a huge hotel.  
  
"No arguments here." Deb said, they had a lot of money. Neither of them had really spent much in the last little while. "and tomorrow we can shop."  
  
"Sure, but we should drop the kids at one of those in the mall daycares." Haley said  
  
"Good idea." said Deb.  
  
The got checked into the hotel. They got the last room in the hotel. Deb figured they gave them the room because they had two babies with them. The room was huge. It was a fancy suite. But they loved it, not matter the price.  
  
The next morning they began to Christmas shop. Dan had lent some money to Haley, he said she didn't need to pay it back becasue it was for his grandson, but Haley knew that someday she would. They got to the mall a few minutes before it opened. When they got inside they went straight for the baby section. It was pretty sad, that two women, shopping all by themsleves (the kids were at the mall daycare) and tehy went to the baby section, but baby was always what came first for Haley, and Deb understood that.  
  
They bought a few things and since it was a lot of big stuff, they decided to get a locker. They walked the mall for a bit longer. When it became about 11:30 they got hungry.  
  
They went to the food court.  
  
"what are you in the mood for Haley?" Deb asked.  
  
"I don't really want something greasy," she began, "what if we go to a sit in restaurant?"  
  
"Sure" Deb replied.  
  
They found a nice restaurant and sat down to eat. It was a few minutes later and they had ordered, and Haley went to the washroom. When she got to the hallway it was really narrow, adn a guy knocked her over as he came out of the guys washroom.  
  
"Oh my goodness, sorry ma'am I didn't mean to knock you over, these halls are just so small." he said to her  
  
"It's fine sir thank-" then she saw his face "Lucas! Lucas Scott?"  
  
He looked at her like she was insane. "Sorry, I think you have the wrong guy." She was not convinced.  
  
"No it's me Haley, Lucas it's me." he still looked confused so she went into her purse and pulled out a picture of her him, peyton and Nathan from few months back.  
  
"Wow, that's me!" he exclaimed "So this is my past?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Haley "oh my gosh, you lost your memory!"  
  
"Yeah, a few monthes ago I couldn't remember who I was. Neither could the girl I was with. It was here." he pointed to Peyton.  
  
"Lucas try to remember..... think The Ravens think your mom Karen, think Nathan, Brooke, Peyton..... Dan?"  
  
"Dan, that sounds farmiliar." he said  
  
"Yes think, who was he?" she hurried him along  
  
"Dan Scott. My dad, he left me and mom when i was just a baby, he married Deb and Had Nathan. I remember. Oh Haley!! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again." He sighed "Oh gosh, Nathan!"  
  
"what about him?" Haley was scared.  
  
"I remember watching the guys beat him and Brooke." he paused "They were alive, but then a few minutes later, they drove me Jake and Peyton away. I remember where though!"  
  
"Oh crap... Deb!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
She grabbed Lucas's arm and she took him out to where Deb was. Deb screamed. She was so shocked to see her stepson Lucas.  
  
They went to go pick up the kids. Then Lucas took them to the place where it happened. There was no sign of them in the area. That's when Haley got an idea.  
  
"Let's go to the police, they would have record of two people being beaten and losing their memories."  
  
The police did know, and they gave them an address. They got into Deb's car. By now Jake and Peyton were with them. They remembered faster than Lucas. It was weird.  
  
They got to the house and Haley took a deep breath. Her and Deb walked up to the house alone, everyone else stayed a little behind, they were attempting to get The kids unbuckled.  
  
Haley rang the doorbell.  
  
They waited for a few seconds, then they heard the lock open.  
  
It was Nathan! he was standing in the doorway, he looked great to Haley, he had no shirt on, which made him look even better.  
  
At first he didn't recognise them, but after about three seconds he knew who it was.  
  
"Sweetheart. Who is it?" asked a voice from in the background of the house  
  
"Mom, Haley," Nathan whispered as he took them into a big hug.  
  
That's when Brooke appeared, she looked relatively the same, except for one thing. She was pregnant! Haley lost control, right then and there, she just collapsed.  
  
Part 13-  
  
Deb stood in the hallway of the hospital looking at Haley lying in the bed. She had had a complete breakdown, mental and physical. It hurt Deb to know that she was suffering after all she had done for everyone.  
  
Nathan came up behind her "How's she doing?" he asked.  
  
"No difference" She took Jesse from his arms.  
  
"It's okay, I can hold him." he said, reaching for his on.  
  
"Why don't you go see Brooke." Deb turned away.  
  
"Mom, I can be a father to him. You don't need to be the one in charge. I do know what is good for my child." He was getting angry.  
  
"Nathan, you didn't seem to understand that the night you decided to leave Haley and Jesse at home when he went to the bar with some friends. Was that in their best interest?" Now it was her turn to be angry. "I know, you didn't know what would happen, and you know I am so unbelievably happy you are alright. But I hate the situation you got yourself in."  
  
"Well do you think i'm so happy about it? You think I want to be tied to Brooke like this? I love Haley!" He yelled turning heads of all people in the area.  
  
"I know. But i don't know what to do." Deb was almost crying.  
  
"You don't have to do anything, I decided that considering the situation, I have to go stay with someone else. Maybe my parents, or maybe Karen, I don't know, but the situation is too weird for me." It was Haley, she had woken up and was listening to their discussion.  
  
"You don't have to Haley. It wont be awkward." It was Nathan now.  
  
"Yes it would." Haley replied.  
  
"It wont be a problem Hales, my mum wont care at all." It was lucas who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Thanks luke, your a lifesaver." she replied. happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week later, haley was living with Lucas now. it was so weird not to be around Deb, but what else could she do, she couldn't be around Nathan right now.  
  
It was hard enough to see him at school, but after a little while, Haley came to the solution, that she was overeacting. He didn't know, or remember anything when he got together with Brooke. Haley, more than anything, didn't want to see Jesse in the same situation as Lucas was all those years ago. So one day at school, she deided to talk to him  
  
It was early, Haley asked Nathan to meet him a few minutes after school, she was in the washroom, she just wanted to fik her makeup.  
  
From beind one of the stalls came the voice of Brooke, Haley Heard Nathan's name so she hid in another stall.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway. It is o great that Haley is out of the picture." Brooke was saying "Now we can have what we should have had before she came into his life."  
  
"I don't know how you broke them up, they were *the* couple before he went missing." it was one of Brooke's friends.  
  
"well I'll let you in on a secret. You have to promise not to tell"  
  
"of course, now tell me."  
  
"Okay, when we were in NewYork, I never even lost my memory, I just took advantage of a good situation." Brooke began, her fried gave an evil sounding laugh."The baby, it isn't even Nathan's. When we were there, he was obbsessed with trying to find out about his past. I tried all I could to get him to sleep with me, but He wouldn't. So anyway, I got another guy to get me pregnant, and then around the same time, I got nathan really really drunk, and when he woke up he thought we had slept together. Since then we have been together. Even after Haley was back in the picture, he still wants me."  
  
"Oh you are evil" her friend said.  
  
Haley flipped out, she had to tell Nathan.  
  
"Nathan!' She called as she caught up to him.  
  
"Hey Haley. I was waiting."  
  
"I need to talk to you." She told him the whole story of what Brooke said.  
  
He just looked at her horrified. "You know Haley, I expected a fake stupid story from Brooke, not you. Why do u have to be like that?"  
  
She didn't know what to say "Nathan I swear she said it."  
  
"Sure Haley, Sure!" Nathan said as he walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very awkwad for the next little while. Nathan turned into the same as Dan had all those years ago. Jesse became the new "Lucas Scott." Brooke's baby was a girl, her name was Jennifer. Brooke now had THE life, and haley had all she needed, her son adn teh people who were there for her.  
  
Lucas, being the guy he was. Became the next "Keith Scott". And Haley became the next Karen, well except that Haley was not going to ever become friends with Brooke, not ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was not until Later that year that things had to be faced. Both Haley adn Nathan had gotten into Duke. Haley, had a partial scolership, for acedemics, And Nathan, obviously, a full basketball one.  
  
Lucas was going to Duke too. He also got full scolarship, just like Nathan. It was weird, but both of them were able to get their lives back on track.  
  
Haley had one other option, she could go to UCLA. It sounded like the perfect way out, but if she left, she would leave all the people she loved too.  
  
Her answer came from an unlikey person. Yet again, it was the new Dan. They ran into each other at the mall again.  
  
Haley explained her problem too him. He sat for a minute then looked her in the eye. "Go to L/A, you will do well there. I don't mean to sound like a bad person, but if nathan has a problem, then take him to court. You will win, he barely sees Jesse. I see him as me a few years back, and if I could change it all, I would. Go, get life back on track, then, if you feel like it, come home."  
  
She decided he was right, she couldn't just do everythng for someone else her whole life, this would be for her. SHe would do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That september she went to UClA, she was now happy and it didn't take someone else for her to become happy. Well, other than her little boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been five years of university, and working in California. Haley was finally going home. Nathan wouldn't be there, he was going to play for the New York Knicks. Ironically, so was Lucas. everyone was happy.  
  
Brooke had made the mistake of getting really drunk after her daughter was born. And she ended up telling the whole story. She was now raising Jennifer by herself. Almost everyone felt sorry for that little girl, but she loved her mom, and that's all that mattered for them. Besides, Brooke moved out to LA to be an actress and life had taken off for her. She was now one of the top paid women in the country.  
  
Lucas and Peyton Had married. they had a son now, and she went everywhere with Lucas. They were one of the happiest families Haley knew.  
  
Nathan, although she hadn't talked to him much in the last little while, she figured was happy, why wouldn't he be he had accomplished his dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley decided she and Jesse should go see Deb, Deb had been there for them forever, and they hadn't seen each other for over three years. They came up to the house, Jesse had to ring the doorbell. Bells and buttons are very interesting to little kids.  
  
They waited for Ded to answer the door, but it wasn't her. It was none other than Nathan Scott.  
  
Part 14  
  
"Hi," Nathan said after a long awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, hey," Haley replied.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jesse, do you remember me?" Jesse cut in.  
  
"of course kiddo" It was Deb.  
  
"Auntie Deb" Jesse exclaimed as he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Wow you've grown so much Jesse, so what do we owe this occasion?" she looked up at Haley.  
  
"We've moved back, we bought a condo just a little ways away, and we wanted to come say hi." Haley replied, glad that Deb had come in so the awkwardness would be over.  
  
"Hales that's great, hows your teaching career going?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you if you let this little one in for a few minutes to use your bathroom." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh sure" Deb said motioning Haley to come inside. "I'll show you the bathroom kiddo."  
  
"So here we are again Scott, why is it that we always get ourselves into these situations?" Haley asked, breaking the ice.  
  
He Laughed "Maybe we are just unlucky, or maybe it's that we ARE lucky," it took all his strength to not just make out with her right there. "so how is your career going?"  
  
"Well it is nowhere near as successfull as yours, but for me it's going great. I worked for a year at a school right in the heart of L.A. Now i'm going to start to work here. I probably will just substitute for a year, then get a real job, but who knows something might open up. How about you? All those rumors I hear can't be true" She joked.  
  
"Well, not ALL of them." he laughed. "Well, the team is doing great and I'm finally just having fun with the sport, not being pressured by people is an amazing feeling. We are doing great as a team. Lucas and I never have been closer. Yeah my coach is great, and-"  
  
"That's all great, but I've heard all of that on interviews and games on TV. How are you?" She asked.  
  
"I thought i was happy, but the moment I saw you and Jesse again, I had this amazing feeling that something was missing. Can i ask you a question? Does he know who I am?" Nathan was hoping more than anything that his son knew who he was.  
  
"Of course Nathan. He knows you are his dad, he also knows you are an amazing basketball player. I have never said anything bad about you to his face. I also told him, that if you could, you would be there with him all the time." Haley replied.  
  
"Thanks Haley, most girls in your position would want him to hate me as much as you do." Nathan was relieved.  
  
"Nathan, I don't hate you. I just couldn't handle things at the time. I will always love you." She hadn't realized what she had said until it was too late.  
  
He looked at her like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. And little did she know, that's what he was thinking too.  
  
They just stood there for a few minutes until Haley made the decision to do what she felt like. She just kissed him. He didn't seem to have a problem with it either.  
  
He was so surprised that she had done that. She had done the thing that he had wanted to do since she walked in.  
  
They were interupted by a voice "Mommy Mommy Mommy, did you know they had five bathrooms."  
  
Haley as fast as she could let go of Nathan.  
  
"Yes Bud, remember, mommy told you that she used to live here.  
  
"Oh Yeah!"  
  
"Bud?" asked Nathan  
  
"Oh I call him that, that's my little nickname for him." Haley replied.  
  
"oh, yeah, that was a stupid question." Nathan replied feeling stupid.  
  
"Hey." Jesse was tugging at nathan's shirt. He gave him a wave to come closer. He kept doing this until Nathan was right at eye level with him. Then whispered in his ear. Nathan whispered back a few seconds later. Then they both walked off.  
  
"That was weird, do you know anything about that Haley?" asked Deb  
  
"No idea." she answered.  
  
Since they both trusted Nathan with Jesse thye walked to the kitchen to talk. After disscusing careers and life. jesse came running into the kitchen grabbed his mums and deb's arms and pulled them outside.  
  
"Watch me mommy, watch me aunty Deb." he took them to Nathan's little basketball hoop in the backyard. Nathan was there dribbling the ball.  
  
"Daddy taught me how to shoot. Watch mommy." He grabbed the ball from his dad and shot it. He completely missed the basket, but he acted like it was the best shot ever. It was so cute.  
  
"Daddy you shoot" Haley was a little surprised at him for calling Nathan Daddy, but it was just perfect in every way.  
  
Nathan made a shot, he purposely missed and Jesse came up next to him and said "it's okay, you'll make the next one." Haley and Deb laughed so hard.  
  
Jesse had the ball again and Nathan picked him up. and yelled "Jesse Scott has the ball, he jumps up to shoot. He does a slam dunk right into the basket. The crowd goes wild. He has won the game." Deb and Haley clapped. Nathan looked unbelievably happy. He looked over at Haley, and she could tell that she had made the right choice in bringing Jesse back.  
  
They had been there for a few hours when Haley decided it was time to go home and go to bed. "AWW mom, can't i stay here with Aunty Deb? she said she would make me waffles tomorrow. and not the kind that come in the big boxes!" Haley just laughed.  
  
"it's no problem with me." Deb said "It would be great to have another kid around, Besides, from what i saw before, you and Nathan have a few things to talk about."  
  
They both blushed, but agreed. "I'll see ya later Bud okay?" haley said as they went to leave.  
  
"yep mummy, I hope you wont be scared without me."  
  
"I think I can manage just as long as Daddy stays with me." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Jesse, I'll take good care of her." Nathan replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got to Haley's new condo, they really didn't have much in it. So haley just figured she would pull out some blankets later.  
  
Nathan came up behind her and whispered in her ear "We're finally alone."  
  
Haley turned around. "Yes we are."  
  
"So where's the bedroom?" nathan asked in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"well it is in there, but I don't have my bed yet, so i figured we'd curl up by a fire." She replied. Just as flirty.  
  
"Sounds good." He laughed  
  
They spent the night together. Haley was so happy. She hadn't been happy for a long time.  
  
the next morning Haley woke up to find Nathan in the washroom.  
  
When he came out haley could tell something was wrong. "what's wrong Nathan?"  
  
"I don't want to say, you'll hate me."  
  
"No I wont, I would hate that you were keeping it from me Scott." She replied, getting up and hugging him.  
  
He liked how he felt when he hugged her. "it is a big thing. Okay.... I thought me and you were over, and i met someone. We are dating, but she is nothing to me compared to you." they just stood there, he never said anything, neither did she. They just stood there.  
  
She didn't care, she really didn't. She just gabbed him and made out with him again. He was so happy. he would finally have that life he wanted.  
  
PART 15  
  
Nathan and Haley talked out the little thing with his girlfriend, it seemed they had been going out for two years.  
  
"Haley it's OK I'll just dump her when i see her next." Nathan said hoping Haley wasn't upset.  
  
"Nathan I'm not mad, in five years I would have expected you to move on." Haley began. "And now way are you going to just dump her flat out. That is about the meanest thing you can do to a girl. For the next little while we will just pretend that you wanted to see Jesse. And then eventually you can just tell her that you really were still in love with me and you didn't want to be cheating on her. Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, i guess, but does that mean that I have to avoid you for the next little while. Because that would just be hell" Nathan said.  
  
"Well we can spend time together, just not in public places, unless Jesse is there." Haley smiled.  
  
"OK" Nathan replied as kissed Haley on her forehead.  
  
There was a knock ing the door. "Mommy mommy!" called Jesse from the other side. "Open the door mommy."  
  
Haley slipped on a robe from her luggage. Then opened the door.  
  
"Hey bud, whats up?"  
  
"Auntie Deb Made me waffles." he exclaimed as he sat down on the floor to eat them. "I wanted to share."  
  
Nathan walked over to his mom and asked "So why exactly does he call you auntie deb?"  
  
"Oh yeah, last time I was out to visit I asked him if he knew who I was and he said his auntie. Since he is a Scott boy I didn't want to mess with his pride, because I've learned that that just gets me into a mess. Besides, Auntie doesn't make me feel as old as grandma does." She laughed.  
  
"Your my grandma?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yes kiddo. but you can call me auntie Deb." Deb said with a smile.  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna call you grammy." Jesse stated, feeling important.  
  
Deb turned to Nathan. "Now look what you've done, I'm old now."  
  
He laughed. "Oh mum, get over it."  
  
Then they all sat down to some of Deb's waffles.  
  
After breakfast Deb asked "So what are you guys up to today."  
  
"I have to go do a press thing in a neighboring city." Nathan said, not sounding to thriller.  
  
"I was going to take Jesse to go see Karen, Keith, and if they're there, Lucas and Peyton and their son, um, oh gosh I can't remember" She was embarrassed, she couldn't remember her best friends sons name.  
  
Nathan and Deb laughed. "It's Devon." Nathan said happily.  
  
"Right, Devon." Haley was still a little embarrassed.  
  
"Mommy can stay with Aunt wait no, i mean grammy?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No kiddo, Karen would like to see you too." Haley said.  
  
Jesse motioned for Haley to come closer. when she was practically nose to nose with him he whispered "I can still call Karen Auntie Karen right?"  
  
"yes bud, she is an aunt." Haley laughed.  
  
After they had gotten ready for the day, Haley and Jesse got in their ford explorer and drove to Karen's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Karen asnswered the door a few seconds later, she was surprised, but happy to see Haley and Jesse.  
  
"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you standing on my doorstep. And look at you Jess, your all grown up."  
  
Jesse stood up like he was proud.  
  
Karen laughed. "well he definitely has that Scott Pride."  
  
"yeah, Deb said that just this morning." Haley replied.  
  
They went inside and talked for a little while When another familiar face appeared.  
  
"Hello Lucas." haley said.  
  
"Hales! When did you get back?" He was so surprised to see her. "I haven't seen you since last time we played in L.A."  
  
Peyton then walked in. She smiled and said "I wondered when you would come home to visit."  
  
"No I moved Jesse home, I wanted him to grown up and go to school here, where both Nathan and I went to school."  
  
"Yeah, how is the Nathan thing?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Better than you think Scott." she replied.  
  
Jesse had spotted Devon, Devon was young, only 8 months old. "Can I see the baby?" he asked Peyton.  
  
"Sure kiddo" she replied she took him into the living room had Jesse sit down and let him hold Devon.  
  
Haley walked in and said quietly to Peyton "Be careful, he may drop him."  
  
Peyton laughed. "Better him then Lucas."  
  
Haley looked up at Lucas, he was blushing. "I only did it once, and he squirmed."  
  
"You dropped your baby!" Haley exclaimed.  
  
"You think Nathan never dropped Jesse?" he said laughing.  
  
"OK lets drop that topic" Haley said.  
  
They spent the morning at Karen's Haley got a call from Nathan at about noon. "Hey hales," he said, "I meant to ask you this morning, do you want to came to a get together this afternoon, around one. It's just gonna be a few of us from High school. This would probably be the first weekend ever that we are all back here."  
  
"sure. that would be great." she said.  
  
"Oh, but Elizabeth, will be there." he said.  
  
"No problem, I will be fine." she said.  
  
Haley excused herself from Karen's and she went back to get ready for the party. She figured that it wouldn't be that dressy, but Lucas was getting his suit on when she left, so she settled for a nice very, Los Angeles style orange dress.  
  
She figured she'd stand out, but who cared she loved the dress. She put Jesse in a nice pair of corduroy pants and a cute beach style shirt. It was the only relatively dress up shirt that he would wear.  
  
They got in the explorer, and pulled up in front of Nathan's house. Haley breath deep breaths. and opened the door. She was as ready as she would be.  
  
PART 16  
  
Deb answered the door, she saw that Haley was really really pale. "Are you OK Haley?"  
  
"I will be after a little to drink," she laughed. "Where's Nathan?"  
  
"He's upstairs, Elizabeth wanted to talk to him. Are you sure you will be OK?"  
  
"Yeah fine, Don't worry" She said.  
  
She got inside and ran right into a young girl. "Oh sorry sweetheart." she said, the girl looked farmiliar.  
  
"Jennifer, there you are." It was Brooke Davis. "Oh Haley, hey, I was actually hoping I'd run into you today, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, just let me find Nathan, to drop off Jesse with him." Haley replied. "Actually," she turned to Jesse "why don't you go and play with Jennifer." then turned to Brooke again. "If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Sure, run along you two." she said.  
  
Jesse took Jennifer's hand and they walked off.  
  
"How cute was that?" Both Brooke and Haley said at the same time.  
  
They walked into the livingroom, and sat down "Haley, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, it's my fault you are in this situation with Nathan. But at the same time, I just wanted to say that I don't regret what happened, I love my daughter, and you might hate me for tearing up your life, but I don't know where I'd be without my little girl."  
  
"Oh Brooke, that is so sweet of you to apologize. I know how you feel, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have Jesse. He is like my foundation. No hard feelings, besides, things are just fine. The only problem I have now is Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah, that must hurt to see him with her. Unless you are over him of course." Brooke replied.  
  
"I'm not over him, I thought I was, but I came to see Deb last night and he was there. We ended up spending the night. But I told him that he couldn't just dump Elizabeth like that. She loves him, and he cares for her to some degree, but it does hurt a lot."  
  
"It's okay Haley, he loves you, everything will work out." Brooke gave her a hug, and Haley was surprised, but it felt pretty good to have a friend she could talk to.  
  
"Hey girls," it was Peyton. "Wow, this is a new development." she laughed.  
  
"Oh Peyton, that was high school. Were over it." Brooke replied.  
  
They talked about their lives for the next hour or so. It turned out that Brooke and Tim had met up again in LA. After they finished talking was when Lucas Nathan and Tim came downstairs. Tim was up there to change, he was soaked from head to toe before. Lucas was just up there to hang out. An Nathan, was up there with Elizabeth, but she had come down a few minutes ago. It had been a weird moment. Mainly for Haley. Lucas and Peyton had noticed each other and were smiling. Same with Brooke and Tim. Haley wanted to smile at him, but she couldn't because Elizabeth had walked in.  
  
She went up to Nathan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then linked arms with him and walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
Haley couldn't stand it anymore, she ran outside and got some air on the patio in the back. She saw Jesse with Jennifer, they were trying to climb over the back fence.  
  
she walked over and scared them "So what do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"We wanted to go to the park, I'm sorry Mommy." Jesse said.  
  
"Okay I'll take you two to the park for a little while." she turned to Jake and Madison who were playing basketball. "Jake, do you want me to take Madison too?"  
  
"Yeah Daddy can I go to the park."  
  
"Sure pumkin." he said.  
  
"Oh Jake, if Brooke is looking for her, tell her I took Jennifer to the park." Haley called to him as e went to talk to some friends.  
  
"yeah sure Haley" he replied.  
  
The four of them made their way to the park. As soon as they got there, the kids ran to go play on all the equipment. Haley went to go sit on the bench next to another lady who was there with kids.  
  
"Hello," The other lady said. "I'm Amy."  
  
"Haley, Haley replied.  
  
"Your kids?" the lady asked.  
  
"Nope, just the little boy." Haley replied. "You?"  
  
"Yep all four are mine," she pointed to the three on teh park adn the one in the stroller "aren't they just amazing? I would die if anything happened to them."  
  
"Yeah me too." Haley said.  
  
"So, I saw you coming from the party down the street. Too busy for you?" the lady asked.  
  
"Well sort of, but I jsut needed to get away." she began "The guy I love is dating someone else and I can't stand to see them together........" Haley told her the whole story.  
  
"His kid?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yeah, he loves his dad, and Nathan loves him." Haley said. "So how old are your kids?"  
  
"six, five, four, and 8 months." she said.  
  
"Yeah these kids are six five and four, and my best friend has another boy who is 8 months old." Haley was surprised. "It's weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah" the lady said.  
  
The two talked for another half an hour, the kids just played. Haley found it really easy to talk to Amy, she was only a few years older than herself, and she was nice. It really was true, the saying that it is easier to talk to a stranger than to your friends.  
  
They exchanged numbers after it began to get late, and the kids were getting hungry. Haley and Amy were on their way to a new friendship. PART 17  
  
Haley didn't feel like going back to the party, and besides, the kids were kids, and they would want Dairy Queen or McDonalds if she asked.  
  
"Hey Amy, did you want to come with us and go to Dairy Queen or Mcdonalds? My treat!" Haley called to Amy as she walked away.  
  
"Um, sure." Amy said. "Kids?"  
  
"yeah" the three who could talk called.  
  
"let's go then" haley called as she motioned them to follow.  
  
They walked back to Nathan's and got into her explorer, but tehy couldn't all fit, so Haley and amy drove quickly with them all to Amy's house to get her car, then they drove to Dairy queen.  
  
Haley decided she should probably call Nathan Brooke and Jake to say she hadn't kipnapped ther kids so she got on the phone and called Nathan first, maily because she didn't have Jake or Brooke's current numbers.  
  
"Hey,"Said nathan.  
  
"Hey it's Haley, just called to tell you I took Jess Maddy and Jenny to Dairy Queen after the park." Haley said.  
  
"Oh ok." Nathan said.  
  
"I need Brooke's and Jake's cell numbers." Haley stated.  
  
"Oh ok, Brooke's is 555-9745" he began "And Jake's is 555-6391"  
  
"Thanks Nathan, I'll cya later." Haley said.  
  
Next she called Brooke.  
  
"Hello?" asked brooke.  
  
"Hey, it's me Haley, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't kidnap her, I just took Jenny to Dairy queen after the park."  
  
"You have Jenny, oh my gosh why didn't you tell me, I was scared to death!" Brooke yelled.  
  
"I told Jake to tell you," She replied "I'm so sorry Brooke, she is fine, I caught her and Jesse trying to sneak out to the [ark, so i figured if i didn't take tehm then they would try to sneak off again."  
  
"It's OK. I trust you with my daughter" She sounded relieved "Sorry, but now I have to go kill Jake."  
  
Finally she called Jake.  
  
"Hey Jake" she said. I just took the kids to DQ. I'll be back soon." she said.  
  
"No problem Haley." he said.  
  
Then afterward she went back to teh table. Amy had gone and bought them all Dilly Bars.  
  
"Hey I said my treat." Haley joked.  
  
"Well you bought the meals, so I bought dessert." Amy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Fair enough" Haley replied. "but I will pay for you to get a ice cream sandwitch."  
  
"OK if you must." Amy laughed.  
  
They finished their ice cream, then took a trip to get the kids cleaned up. Haley, Maddy, Jenny, and Jesse went back to the party, and Amy went back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Maddy, what did you get at dairy queen?" Jake asked when his daughter came home.  
  
"Ice cream and chicken fingers." she replied.  
  
Jake turned to Haley and took out his wallet. "How much was it?"  
  
"I'm not going to take your money Jake, I just needed to get away from the party for a while, the kids were my very good excuse." she replied.  
  
"Yeah I heard about the Nathan thing, sorry about that. It must be hard for both of you, especially you though." he really sounded sincere.  
  
"It's okay, I wouldn't let him just leave her right away, I couldn't do that to her, she loves him, I can see it when she is with him. But yeah it is hard." she was almost in tears. "anyway I should go find Brooke."  
  
She found Brooke apologized again then Jesse and Jennifer went to go watch a movie with Madison.  
  
It wasn't until almost near teh end of the party when Haley found Nathan.  
  
"hey," he said "I'm so sorry about all this."  
  
"No it's OK, that's what I get for leaving you then taking you back in one day." she tried not to cry.  
  
"oh Nathan dear." It was Elizabeth. "I foinally found you sweetie"  
  
'Sweetie' thought Haley, she tried not to laugh at Nathan's face.  
  
Elizabeth pushed Haley out of thw way looked at her up and down and said, not at all sincere "Oh sorry." she gave Nathan a kiss on the lips then looked at Haley again. "Um can I help you? Who are you anyway."  
  
Haley just smiled sweetly. "I was just talking to Nathan about Jesse."  
  
"Oh right, his son." then looked Haley up and down again. looked disgusted by her dress. "if it IS his."  
  
"OK Elizabeth that's too far." it was Nathan defending Haley. "Jesse IS mine, and don't ever question it again."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but you never know." she replied.  
  
"I know." He stated "and don't ever say anything like it again."  
  
Just then Jesse came and found them. "hi mommy, hi daddy. Who are YOU?" he asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be little Jesse, how are you pumpkin. I'm your daddy's girlfriend. I'll probably be your new mommy soon." Elizabeth said in major baby talk.  
  
"First lady. Don't call me pumpkin. and I'm not a baby. And YOU are not my mommy." he stormed off.  
  
"Brat," elizabeth hissed. "You can tell he didn't have a very good rasing."  
  
"Excuse me?" Haley was really mad now. "Do not speak about my son like that. And don't ever think you will ever have anthing to do with him, little own be his New mommy" she mimicked her baby voice.  
  
"You know Nathan sweetie, you had bad taste in girls back in highschool." Elizabeth wasn't used to people talking back to her like that.  
  
Haley couldn't take it, she slapped her in the face, went to go find Jesse, then left the party.  
  
Nathan was so mad at Elizabeth that he was practically speechless. But eventually he found his voice. "Elizabeth what the hell was that? You have no right to talk to anyone like that, and especially not her." he yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, what's so special about her." Elizabeth hissed at him.  
  
"She is the mother of my son, and I care for her, besides you don't even know her." He yelled back at her, he would not back down to her.  
  
"Well good for her." she yelled back at him, she didn't want to give up to him either. But she eventually did. "OK, Nathan I'm sorry. But it is just so hard for me to see you with her when I am with you."  
  
"And you think it is just wonderful for her to see?" He began, "If you took any time at all to get to know her, you'd know that she and I really had a thing going for us years ago, and that it wasn't easy for her when it ended. Don't ever say anything bad about her or jesse again, he is six, and he is the best kid in the world. And she has been through more than you will ever have to deal with in your sheltered little life."  
  
She was so surprised, no one yelled at her, not ever. But she figured he had too much to drink and he would apologize the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't, actually, the next day he was gping to spend with Jesse. Just the two of them. He started kindergarden the next day so he wanted time with his son.  
  
He went up to the door and knocked. Haley answered, but she looked like she was in a rush.  
  
"Hey Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I wanted to know if I can take Jesse for the day." he said.  
  
"Oh, sure, after church." se said. as jesse came down teh stairs.  
  
"Since when do you go to church?" he asked.  
  
"I went in LA, and I figured i would go her too." she said.  
  
"Cool." he said. "I'll be back around 10?"  
  
"Sure, see you then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At ten he picked up Jesse. They went to a movie at the theater until 12. Then they went for lunch.  
  
They pulled up to Wendy's and went inside. they ran into Dan and Daniel in the parkng lot. He was almost five now. and he was just such a nice kid. Nathan just hoped that Daniel turned out to have a better life than he or Lucas had.  
  
"hey dad." Nathan said as he sat down with their food at a table.  
  
"who's this little guy?" Asked Dan.  
  
"Um dad, Jesse, you know, my son." Nathan was a little mad, but he forgave his dad because he had seen Jesse even less than he himself had.  
  
"Wow! your so big now kido." Dan exclaimed. "The last time I saw you, you were only a year old."  
  
"Yep." Jesse said. then he turned to Daniel. "Do you want to go play in the play area?"  
  
"Sure," Daniel said.  
  
They walked into the play area and Dan and Nathan could talk.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me Haley was home?" Dan asked.  
  
"Because situations were weird, since Elizabeth is Kelly's sister." Nathan said. "Which by the way. I always found weird."  
  
"Yeah, but I met Kelly long before you met Elizabeth." Dan defended himself. "But why would things be weird?"  
  
"You can't tell Kelly, she will tell Elizabeth." Nathan began, Dan nodded, he saw that Nathan was in a bad situation. "The night Haley came home, I fell in love with her all over again. We got back together, but she felt bad for Liz, then told me to let her down after a while. Then liz was a jerk to Haley last night. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You should stay with Elizabeth, Haley had her chance a few years ago. Besides, You and Elizabeth are the dream couple. Don't ruin that." Dan said.  
  
"This is what I get for taking advice from you." Nathan said. even more mad and confused than before. He took jesse's and his lunch then they went and ate in the car as they drove to Jesse's home.  
  
PART 18  
  
He pulled up to the house and Jesse got really mad. "Daddy, why are you taking me home? You said I could spend the day with you." He was having a little temper tantrum.  
  
"I figured you could go spend time with your mom before you went to school." he replied, a little annoyed with Jesse's little tantrum.  
  
"Mommy is busy, she is with the guy she met at church." Jesse said pouting.  
  
"She what?" Now he was really angry. So angry he got out of the car. Jesse followed.  
  
He went up to the house and hit the door really hard. Haley was inside scared to death, she came to the door and looked out the peep hole, and saw Nathan.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she opened the door.  
  
"I don't know, but my five year old son just told me that the girl I love is with some other guy at her house." He was so mad. Just then a guy came up behind Haley. "What the? Haley this is crap."  
  
"Don't swear in front of Jesse." she yelled back at him. "Oh and for your information Nathan Scott, this is the principal at the Tree Hill junior high. He offered me the job of the dance teacher there, because the real dance teacher is off on maternity for the entire school year."  
  
He didn't know what to say, he felt so bad. "Oh Hales I'm so sorry, but when Jesse said there was some guy with you alone, I just got so jealous."  
  
"You should trust me Nathan. I love you, and I would never choose anyone over you." She said. then turned to teh other man. "Sorry Mr. Davis."  
  
"No, it's fine Miss James, so I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.  
  
"yeah, I'll be there, but I have to drop Jesse off at kindergarden first, is that OK?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, the elementary school starts half an hour before the junior high. We can show you the school afterward." he said, he nodded to Nathan smiled at Jesse and walked toward his car.  
  
Haley turned to Nathan. "AHH I have a job!" she was so happy.  
  
Nathan gave her a hug, but since he still felt bad he turned to her and said. "So what do you to say to dinner out tonight?"  
  
"Sure, where?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking the blue lagoon." He said.  
  
"Nathan that is the fanciest place in town. Jesse would be way too missbehaved." Haley said.  
  
"Well we can find a babysitter." He smiled.  
  
"OK, but I don't know too many people around with older kids." Haley said. "I did just get here."  
  
They took a few hours to find ababysitter, but one guy offered to do it for them.  
  
He arrived a few hours later. he was a student at the high school, it turned out he had a younger brother at the school Haley would be teaching at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got to the restaurant and sat down, Haley felt like a VIP. But she figured she was with Nathan, he was a VIP, so it made her a sort of one.  
  
They ordered and talked for a while. It was a pretty quiet evening until Kelly and Elizabeth turned up.  
  
Elizabeth, right away spotted Nathan and Haley. She came over as fast as she could, which really wasn't very fast considerng she had on like 2 foot high heels.  
  
"What is going on here?" She screamed at Haley and Nathan.  
  
Nathan was still majorly mad at her so he just decided to give it all up. "Yeah Elizabeth, I'm leaving you for Haley, she isn't a mean heartless person like you, so why don' you and my Stepmother go off and eat your dinner, but you know i guess it wouldn't matter because you will throw it up later anyway."  
  
Haley just sat there, she didn't say anything. She ddin't mind Kelly, but she really hated Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Haley "This is all your fault! you come back here and think you can take away the life I have wanted for my whole life. I will not let some stupid, poor girl like you who got lucky in high school ruin it for me. I want what I get, and i get what I want. And right now I want Nathan, and I will get him."  
  
"No you wont, he doesn't want you at all Elizabeth. Besides, you are the meanest person in the world. You insulted a five year old boy, and a girl you don't even know. So why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of and die." haley yelled at her.  
  
The people at the restaurant were mad, but the press who had apperared were eating the whole thing up. Haley just knew she had to get out of here, because she would be on the front cover of the paper the nextday, and if she stuck around, they would know who she was.  
  
As she ran out the press was attacking her with questions "ma'am what's your name?" "What happened?" "How long have you known Nathan Scott?" "Who is the five year old kid you spoke of?" "do you have any comments?" She couldn't take it anymore. She ran even faster. She got to her car and drove off. She felt bad that she left Nathan there without a car, but she couldn't stay there.  
  
She got home crying. The babysitter, knew something was bad, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Sorry I came home so early. I'll pay you for the full five hours." She gave him the money. Put Jesse into bed and took a long shower. After that, she went straight to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan, who did the whole press thing refused to mention Haley's full name, he wanted to protect her as much as he could. But now he was in trouble. he didn't have a car and he didn't want to call haley, she would be very mad, and wouldn't want to be here again.  
  
He decided to call brooke, she would be the closest person to where he was. so he called her, she picked him up, drove him to Haley's he picked his car up from there then went home, he would try to talk to haley the next day  
  
PART 19  
  
She had an awesome day at work the next day. Haley was a great teacher and all her students loved her, and she loved her job.  
  
When she got home she found Nathan sitting at the table of her kitchen. He looked so unhappy. She knew he was mad about the night before, but she couldn't handle it. She was not expecting what she was going to find out.  
  
He looked up, and she was surprised at what she saw. He had tears in his eyes, something wasn't right.  
  
She kneeled down in front of him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your doctor in LA called today, he wanted to know if you would be continuing your treatments. I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but now I do. He told me you were getting treatments for a brain defect. He also told me, you knew you would not see next year. Haley, why couldn't you tell me? This is the real reason you came home isn't it? you knew you would die soon. and you wanted Me and jesse to have a relationship before he had to come live with me. Haley you should have told me, I am one of the best paid men in the sports world, you could have come to me for help. I can't lose you Haley, Jesse can't lose you-"  
  
"Nathan Stop." Haley was crying now. "I couldn't keep doing the treatments, they were making me so weak, I didn't want Jesse to see me like that. And yes I came home to give Jesse and you a boost at a relationship. I never meant for you to fall in love with me again. Nathan, I love you, but you can't help me, I can't be helped. I just wanted to live as normal as I could for the rest of my life. I am so unbelievably sorry for not telling you, but it would ruin everything. I can't just spend the rest of my life in a hospital. Jesse wont remember much before these last few months I Have. I want him to remember me as the mom he loved, not his mom who was always in the hospital and always sick. I would rather live for three months as healthy as I can, over ten months of being a sick weak lady. I am so sorry Nathan, but I can't do anything."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He just couldn't face it. He would lose the love of his life for good now. It wouldn't be a few years or a few months until he saw her again. He would never see her again. Not ever. He wished he could do something. It wasn't fair. She was beautiful, and wonderful, and she was a great person, and mother, she should not have to suffer. he would give anything to be her right now. He would give anything to have her to hold for the rest of his life. He looked up, she was crying so hard now. he wished he could help her, but he didn't know what to say. He got down onto the floor next to her. She just fell into his arms and sat there for over an hour.  
  
Lucas and Peyton were watching Jesse for the afternoon, and they came to drop him off. They had a spare key and came inside. They saw Nathan and Haley on the floor crying. They were scared. Nathan was not the type of person to cry at all.  
  
Nathan and Haley got up the courage to talk to Them. They loved them so much that they had to know. Lucas was in tears by the end. His best friend he had known all his life. His Haley, the one he used to play mini golf with, the one he used to just hang out with for the sake of hanging out was dying. He would lose her forever. His best friend. Then he looked up at Nathan. And thought about Jesse. They were losing more than a friend. they were losing the person who they loved more than anyone. He just thought. What would he do if it were Peyton. He would not know what he would do if he had to raise Devon on his own. This made him cry even harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last few months of Haley's life were the happiest, and saddest for everyone.  
  
Haley had made the decision to make a tape for Jesse, and everyone else she loved on Jesse's 17th birthday. She had a friend of brooke's do it for her. It was after she finished it that she got really sick.  
  
Haley was in the hospital on December 19th, she didn't have long, but she loved these last few months of her life. She was close to dying and she asked to see Jesse and Nathan.  
  
"Hey Mommy." Jesse said. he was crying.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," She said. She was so out of energy, but she needed to say these last few things. "Always remember that I love you so much Ok?"  
  
"Yes mommy." He said. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Lucas in the doorway, and He carried him out.  
  
"Nathan," Haley whispered. "I love you so much, my life would never have been complete with out you. But you have to promise me something."  
  
"Anything Haley" he said back to her.  
  
"Let yourself be happy no matter what. Don't hold back because of me. I want you to be happy. Promise me." she said.  
  
"I promise." he said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead just as she closed her eyes for the last time. Nathan just sat there. almost silently she whispered "I love you Scott," then the line went flat. She was gone.  
  
The funeral was held that sunday. Not a single person there wasn't crying. Haley meant so many things to so many people, and they didn't have her anymore.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It was Jesse's 17th birthday, he had lived without his mom for twelve years. She was always on his mind, but he knew his dad had done a great job of raising him.  
  
He was, just like his dad had been, the captain of his varsity basketball team. But unlike his Dad, Jesse had also played other sports. He was the captain of the varsity volleyball, and the baseball team.  
  
He didn't know about the video until Brooke and Jennifer came over with an envelope saying Nathan and Jesse Scott. And the date of his seventeenthbirthday, his dad's birthday too.  
  
"Hey," he said as Jennifer came up to him. They had been going out since practically seventh grade.  
  
"Hey Jess, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"fine, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This is for you, it is from your mom. She had a friend of my mom tape it for you before she died." she was crying.  
  
They put the tape in, there was a list of people who had messages on the tape.  
  
There were messages for everyone from Amy, Brooke, Jennifer, Jake, Maddy, Devon, Peyton, Tim, Lucas. And finally Jesse and Nathan.  
  
She smiled into the camera. Jesse didn't remember much about his mom, but he did know that she could stop a room with her smile.  
  
"Jesse, I wish I could be there for you now, but I am so sorry for what happened. I want you to remember three things i wish i knew at your age.  
  
Don't let go of your past, but don't live in it.  
  
Hang on to the present, but don't try to change it.  
  
Reach for the future, but don't go looking for it."  
  
She then talked about some of her favorite moments they had shared together. And what she hoped he could do for teh future.  
  
Then she spoke to Nathan.  
  
"Nathan, you were the love of my live, I could not have suvived without you.  
  
You would always ask me if I had regrets, but I never knew what to say. Now I do, I don't regret a thing, if i hadn't lost the first baby, we wouldn't have Jesse, if I hadn't left to LA I might not have been so in love with you then."  
  
She then talked about some great moments with Nathan and how she wished his life could be.  
  
To finish the video off she said  
  
"To all of you, I love you guys so much, and no matter how little time I spent with you, you are a big part of my life, and I don't ever want you guys to forget the good times. Don't ever think I'm not with each and every one of you every day.  
  
I love you all."  
  
The tape ended, and they all had some kind of closing with Haley, they all needed this. She was like their guardian angel looking over them. It made them miss her more, but also love her more, for who she was, and who she made everyone else become.  
  
THE END 


End file.
